In hunting or target shooting as an archer with a bow and arrow, three or four vanes on an arrow provide guidance for the arrow to its target at greater distances. An arrow is a rod or shaft of sufficient length with a nock end at one end thereof and an arrow head at the other end thereof. The nock fits on the bow string. The head strikes the desired target.
More particularly, the nock end is placed in contact with the string of the bow for the arrow to be used. The slot in the nock end receives the string. Adjacent to the nock end are two or more vanes, which provide the guidance for the arrow as it approaches the target. Typically, there are three or four vanes on the arrow. However, various other choices in the number vanes can be made.
The first arrows use feathers as vanes. The feathers can provide the guidance, without upsetting the balance of the arrow. Uniformity of the shaft, the arrow head and the vanes is critical to the balance of the arrow. However, it is difficult to provide uniform feathers to help the guidance of an arrow.
Modern arrows use synthetic materials such as aluminum, carbon fiber plastic or synthetic resins shaped as vanes or shafts. With the plastic vanes, there is difficulty in having the arrow achieve the desired accuracy. It is also difficult for the synthetic vane to adhere properly to the arrow. Also, it is difficult for the synthetic vanes to provide comparable guidance available from a feather based vane. Thus, adjustments to synthetic vanes, in order to make them more like feathers, are a prime interest to the modern archer.
Another problem with the vanes of the prior art is that each vane is die cut. Such processing leaves edges on the vane, which interferes with a good adherence of the vane to the shaft of the arrow. As the arrow is used, these edges catch on the target, which removes the vane from the shaft. With the vane gone, the arrow must be repaired or replaced. Yet, it is very difficult to achieve the desired adherence of the prior art vane to the shaft of the arrow.
If such vanes can provide the guidance of feathers, while maintaining durability and attachment to the arrow, great advantages are obtained. For example, the arrow can be reused many times, without the necessity of repair or replacement.